


By Moonlight

by Poetry



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Outsider, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn't supposed to hear this - but now that I have, I'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Moonlight

I'm not the type of girl who goes out in the woods at night. I'm not _dumb_ or anything. I live in a big house near the woods that used to be a farmhouse, and my parents have been telling me since I was little never to go into the woods alone at night. Not that my parents would care, these days. For the last couple months they've been acting... weird. Like last week, when I woke up in the middle of the night with a terrible cough and I went to my parents' bedroom to ask which medicine I should take, and they weren't there. What kind of parents leave their kid alone in the house at 3 a.m.? A couple years ago, I would've gone to the neighbors' house and talked to Cassie. She's two years older than me, and I guess I've always looked up to her. But lately she hasn't been around much either, and when I do see her she looks so tired and sad that I don't say anything but "hello."

So that's how I ended up walking through the woods near the farmhouse alone at night. It was a full moon on a cool night. My parents weren't home, and I knew if I stayed in my house I'd just cry and cry and never stop. The night air felt good on my face. Out here, I wasn't some lost girl whose parents didn't care about her. I was just _me._

I heard a rustling noise that made me jump. _Stupid,_ I thought, _it's just some leaves in the wind._ But it wasn't. I heard low, murmuring voices. It was the sound of rustling fabric. There was someone out here. I froze.

"I want to see you," a girl's voice said, yearning. " _All_ of you. I never get to see you like this." More rustling fabric. I knew I should turn around and go home, but I was afraid that if I moved, they'd hear me.

"I could have just gone human without the clothes," said a male voice. His voice wavered strangely between a high, piping boy's voice and the deeper tones of a teenager. What he said didn't make any sense. I found myself rooted to the spot with more than just fear.

"Wouldn't be as fun. I get to unwrap you, like a present." The boy moaned, then, but it sounded weird, like an animal's cry. People don't make sounds like that, even when they're… you know. (What? My brother comes home from college with his girlfriend sometimes. I know what it sounds like.)

"You sure we can't go to your place?" the boy hissed. The girl was doing _something_ to make it hard for him to talk. "What if someone sees us out here?"

"No one'll be out in the woods at two in the morning." She sounded playful in contrast to the boy's shyness. I tried not to imagine what she was doing to distract him so much.

"What about Ax? He could come by. He barely - _ah!_ \- sleeps."

"He wouldn't even get what we're doing."

"He understands more than you think. He gets the Playboy channel on his - oh, _fuck_."

"That's kind of the plan."

"Fine. You win. But now I get to do this."

The girl screamed so loud that I took that moment to turn around and run home. But somewhere behind me, I heard the screams turn to reverent sobs, like prayers to a god I've never known.


End file.
